


put your hands on me, baby

by vlossoms



Series: hyunjaes massage parlor [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kevin, Canon Compliant, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Clothed Sex, Top Hyunjae, gratuitous massage porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: Simply put - Kevin is a little jealous that Hyunjae hasn't offered him a massage, although, maybe it's for the best considering he can't stop getting hard thinking about his dear friend's hands.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: hyunjaes massage parlor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059506
Comments: 18
Kudos: 178





	put your hands on me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in roughly 5 hours due to [this.](https://twitter.com/moonbaethinker/status/1331578608507363329?s=20)
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sunrisecobi)
> 
> I DO NOT CONSENT TO MY WORKS BEING REPOSTED OR TAKEN. DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS.

Kevin’s always known he’s had a _thing_ for Hyunjae’s hands- the long, slender fingers capturing his interest at any opportunity. He sees the way Hyunjae and Juyeon always take any chance to compare hand sizes, the way even though Juyeon’s hands dwarf Hyunjae’s, that his own are still so small comparatively. 

Sometimes he hears stories of Hyunjae’s magic hands from the other members, Jacob is quick to praise the deft fingers after a rough practice session. Changmin often sings his own gospel from the living room as Hyunjae’s fingers dig out knots he never knew were there. 

He wonders, then, why Hyunjae has never approached _him_. Then again, the not-so-subtle swelling in his pants every time he stares at Hyunjae’s hands for too long is probably enough of a deterrent. Kevin sighs, rolling his neck from his position slouched on the couch, wincing at the twinges up and down his spine. Sangyeon meets his eyes from across the room, a little hint of worry crossing his features and Kevin simply smiles away the concern. 

He tries not to be a bother, as much as the others always tell him he’s simply ridiculous for even thinking such, to take care of his problems alone. A hand absentmindedly comes up to rub at the kink in his neck, a pained whine escaping at the pressure. 

He startles at the feeling of hands resting on his shoulders, turning his head to see Hyunjae standing behind him with a knowing look. 

Kevin tries not to melt under the gentle pressure of Hyunjae’s perfect hands carefully prodding at the sensitive parts of his neck. “Hyung?” 

Hyunjae hums, squeezing gently. “How come you didn’t say anything? You’re so tense.”

“I didn’t wanna bother anyone,” Kevin admits sheepishly, the barest hint of red tinting his cheeks. “It’s been bearable for a while, but...”

Hyunjae huffs, flicking the back of his head. He pouts, narrowly avoiding the urge to cross his arms like a child. “C’mon, Binnie,” Hyunjae calls, heading towards his room. 

Kevin weighs his options- on one hand, he will finally have sweet, sweet relief from the muscle pain. But on the other hand, he risks making a complete embarrassment of himself by moaning or doing something weird. His option is decided quickly enough when Hyunjae calls for him again, poking his head around the corner. 

He sighs, dragging himself down the hallway more like a man heading towards his doom, a mental war raging in his mind. All he has to do is simply not get hard- sounds easy enough, but even the light touch of Hyunjae’s hands on his neck has brought on a half chub and a low swirl of desire in his gut. 

Hyunjae grins at him, gesturing towards his bed. Kevin makes his decision then, simply flopping face-first on the mattress and wiggling into position like a worm. He’s being a little pathetic, he knows he is based on the amused huff he hears from behind him, but he can’t help it. So what if he’s a little bit dramatic- it’s never lead him astray so far, and he’s loathed to let it at this point. 

“Is it just your neck?” Hyunjae asks, puttering around the room. 

“It’s kinda... everywhere, honestly, but just my neck would be fine, hyung, really,” Kevin tries, voice muffled by the plush comforter. 

“Nonsense,” Hyunjae declares, plucking at the fabric of Kevin’s shirt. “Now take this off.” 

He flushes, sitting up just long enough to tug off his shirt before flopping back down, arms at his sides. He’s trying desperately to tamp down the arousal threatening to build up, the whore side of his brain preening at Hyunjae’s demand. 

He tries not to flinch as the mattress dips, the weight of Hyunjae settling next to him. He definitely does _not_ flinch at the cold touch of Hyunjae’s hands on his skin, wet and slick with... something. 

“It’s just lotion.” Kevin snorts, an unattractive sound pressed into the sheets. He can already feel himself melting under the tentative hands, the fleeting touches as Hyunjae familiarizes himself with Kevin’s body. 

It’s a thought he wasn’t sure he was ready to think about, the thought of Hyunjae knowing what spots on his body will draw reactions to his touch. 

He fights down a groan as dexterous hands work at his shoulders, thumbs digging into the sore spots and loosening the muscles. He’s practically drooling already, ragdolled under the weight of Hyunjae’s grasp as his hands work their magic. It all makes sense now, the way the other members can’t seem to stop raving about Hyunjae’s golden hands. 

“Christ, Kev, when’s the last time you got a massage?” Hyunjae asks, digging at a particularly stubborn knot. Kevin is whimpering like a baby, trying not to moan at the pleasurable pain. 

“Uh... it’s been a while,” he manages, voice breathy and weak. He’s willing his body, namely the line of his already swelling cock, to calm down, but it’s an uphill battle and he’s on wheels with no support. 

By the time Hyunjae’s hands move down to his back, he’s got a full-on erection pressing into the mattress and he’s definitely making less than PG-13 noises. He briefly wonders if the others can hear him, but at the same time, he doesn’t think he really cares when Hyunjae’s thumbs press next to his spine. 

“Fuck,” Kevin whines out, pointedly ignoring the way Hyunjae laughs at him. 

“Glad it feels good,” Hyunjae breathes, thumbs teasing just at the waistband of his sweatpants. Each pass of his hands dips just a bit lower, working at his lower back with deft hands. 

“Kevin,” Hyunjae calls, hands stilling in the dip of his waist. Kevin flushes, trying not to rock his hips against the mattress. “Can I take these off?” 

Hyunjae’s fingers tease at the band of his sweatpants, dipping just under the edge. Kevin breathes deeply, shifting his body slightly under the weight of Hyunjae’s eyes. 

“Go ahead,” he whispers, lifting his hips up so Hyunjae can slowly lower the sweatpants off his body. He hears the way Hyunjae sucks in a breath as the curve of his ass is exposed, covered only by tight boxer briefs. 

Hyunjae’s hands go straight to his thighs, fingers digging into the tender skin. His touch feels different, almost reverent and light as he rubs the lotion into his skin. 

Kevin can feel Hyunjae shifting behind him, knees digging into the mattress on either side of his legs as he moves to straddle him. The position allows Hyunjae to dig deeper, press a little harder on the back of his thighs, thumbs working at the soft skin. 

He bites back a moan as he feels the tips of Hyunjae’s fingers ghosting feather-light against the curve of his ass, at the skin peeking just under the line of his boxers. The touch feels teasing, not quite accidental as Hyunjae’s hands pass over his upper thighs time after time. It’s making him delirious and he’s given up on fighting against the way his hips are slowly rutting against the comforter. 

Kevin hopes to any God there is that Hyunjae can’t feel the slow movements, cant feel the way he’s pushing back against his hands. He can almost feel the weight of Hyunjae’s stare against his skin and frankly, it’s only making him feel hotter. He’s almost completely naked in Hyunjae’s bed, with his hyung’s hands rubbing deliciously over his body and he’s definitely moaning- in another life, he would be embarrassed, but it feels too good. 

Eventually, Hyunjae loses his own battle, hands creeping up and cupping the gentle curve of his ass. Kevin gasps a bit, the sound strangled and weak as Hyunjae squeezes just slightly at the plump flesh. 

“God, Kevin,” Hyunjae whispers, taking a deep breath. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” the older admits quietly, no trace of embarrassment in his tone. 

Kevin curses, turning his head and resting his cheek against the bedspread. “Yeah?” He asks, breathless and entirely too affected for his own good. He’s scared to say more, afraid he will finally spill his dark secret fantasies over Hyunjae’s hands if he so much as opens his mouth. 

“Yeah,” Hyunjae finishes, teasing at the edge of the fabric covering his skin. Kevin should feel a bit more ashamed at the way he unabashedly tells Hyunjae to take them off, lifting his hips up and shimmying the material down. 

He’s left bare and exposed underneath Hyunjae’s wandering eyes and hands, but he finds he’s completely okay with it as the older hums in approval. He’s addicted to the feeling of Hyunjae’s thumbs teasing just between his cheeks, to the way he can feel the line of Hyunjae’s cock pressed against his thigh. 

Kevin can't help but feel hot at the notion that Hyunjae is fully clothed above him, the fabric of his sweatpants covering his bare skin. When Hyunjae leans down over him, leaving soft kisses trailing over the naked flesh of his shoulders and back, he can feel the feather-light movement of Hyunjae’s shirt. 

“Please,” Kevin whispers, fists clenching in the comforter. “Please touch me-“

Hyunjae groans softly at the words, pressing the hard length of his cock against Kevin’s ass. When he sits back up, his hands fall back on the flesh of his ass, squeezing at the skin. 

“Want me to touch you? Here?” Hyunjae teases, thumbs teasing between the cheeks. Kevin moans at the light touch just barely grazing his hole, sending shockwaves up his spine. 

He lets out a whine when Hyunjae’s hands leave, only to come back slick and press between his cheeks. A finger teases over his hole, pressing ever so lightly until Kevin is squirming underneath him. 

“Please, hyung, please,” he begs pathetically. “Want your fingers in me.” The words break off in a gasp as Hyunjae pushes one finger in to the knuckle, the way Kevin opens up around him leaving him lost in a daydream. 

Hyunjae is gentle but quick as he works his finger in fully, pressing against his walls and pulling desperate whimpers from his lips. He pushes in a second finger when Kevin begs, curling them until they press incessantly against his prostate. He’s got tears in his eyes from the stimulation, soft whimpers spilling from his lips into the plush comforter. 

“Hyung, please, I want you,” Kevin cries out, whining as Hyunjae tucks a third finger in. 

“Shit, okay,” Hyunjae breathes, pushing the front of his sweatpants down until his cock springs up, slapping against his stomach. Kevin can hear the slick sounds of Hyunjae covering himself in lube, the quiet groans he’s letting out at the feeling of his own hand. 

The sound Kevin lets out as Hyunjae pushes in deep is loud, the weight of his cock filling up to the brim. He’s already drunk on the taste of Hyunjae all over him, on the way his hands are gripping bruises into his hips, on the brush of cotton against his own exposed skin. He’s drunk on the low groans Hyunjae is letting out above him, buried to the hilt in an exquisite tightness. 

He’s not going to last long like this, cock dragging on the softness of the comforter as Hyunjae jostles him across the bed with each thrust. The older is propped on his elbows at either side of his head, moaning lowly as his hips slap obscenely against the enticing curve of his ass. Kevin knows he’s being too loud, that the other members can no doubt assume exactly what’s going on- but none of it matters, not with the way that Hyunjae’s cock is causing delicious friction against his prostate, with the way he’s nosing alone his neck and leaving quickly fading love bites along delicate skin. 

The sound of skin slapping and the slick wetness from the lube echoes in the room, Kevin’s high pitched whining and little _uh, uh, uh’s_ filling the void left behind. Hyunjae sits up behind him, hands coming back to spread him open wide, watches the sight of his cock being swallowed over and over by the tight heat. It’s hot, it’s rough, it’s quick- it’s everything Kevin needs and he finds himself pushing back wantonly against the deliberate angle of his thrusts. 

Before long he’s babbling nonsense, begging for more, singing his own praise loud and clear. It’s over for him when Hyunjae rubs a thumb over the stretched skin of his hole, cock jerking against the mattress and spilling messily in the sheets. 

He only gets louder as Hyunjae thrusts into his ragdolled body mercilessly, using him for his own pleasure at this point. The overstimulation is driving him to tears nearly and he briefly finds himself wondering if he could actually cum again like this, so fast. His cock is still half-hard underneath him, the constant rubbing over his prostate making a valiant effort to push him to the edge again. 

He’s nearly screaming as Hyunjae drills relentlessly into his prone body, hands pulling him back onto each thrust. Kevin- he can’t take it, he can’t take it, he’s going to lose his mind, cry, shake out of his skin, spiritually ascend- he’s not sure anymore, but each time Hyunjae pistons into him, he thinks he’s found nirvana. 

The painful pleasure makes him feel a little floaty, his cock jerking weakly underneath him as cum dribbles out into the already wet spot. He’s barely aware of himself begging for Hyunjae to cum, to fill him fully and leave him dripping- he wants it, wants all of it, needs to feel Hyunjae fall off the edge and lose control. 

Kevin feels it when Hyunjae’s hips stutter, losing their pace as he quickly hurtles towards the edge. 

“Please,” he whines, clutching limply at the soiled bedspread. “Please, hyung-“

Hyunjae groans as he presses in deep one last time, riding out his orgasm with shallow thrusts and biting kisses along the reddened skin of his back. “So good,” the older manages, the words spoken breathily against his ear. “You’re so good.”

He’s tired, he’s definitely laying in a soggy wet spot of his own cum, and all he wants is to curl up in Hyunjae’s arms and sleep. But at the same time, he doesn’t want to lose the comforting weight of him inside of him. 

“C’mon, Binnie, we gotta get you cleaned up,” Hyunjae whispers, shushing him gently when he whimpers as he pulls out. Kevin can feel the way his cum is trickling down the back of his thigh and he narrowly resists the urge to clench, desperate to keep it all in. “Up, c’mon.” 

He tries not to fight too much as Hyunjae ushers him into the bathroom down the hallway, tries to be good when he climbs into the shower as Hyunjae strips the bedding. His knees are shaking and he’s half asleep on his feet, but when he finally drags his body back into the room, he’s squeaky clean and Hyunjae is curled up on flesh sheets and waiting on his phone. 

“Just need my clothes,” Kevin mumbles, exhaustion making him a little lopsided as he stumbles towards his clothes folded neatly on the chair. 

“Where are you going?” Hyunjae asks, sounding almost offended at the idea. Kevin doesn’t really know what to say, he assumed he would go back to his room to sleep- where else would he be going? 

“Come back to bed,” Hyunjae invites, holding the sheets open. He shrugs, climbing into Hyunjae’s bed, curling up facing away from the older man. 

He thinks that’ll be it, up until Hyunjae drapes himself across his back and tugs him close with an arm around his waist. Kevin lets himself relax in the embrace, in the gentle comforting brushes of his hand on the bare skin of his stomach. 

“I’m always going to want to have my hands on you, now,” Hyunjae whispers against the back of Kevin’s neck. The words send a shiver down his spine, the meaning and intent loud and clear, punctuated only by the incessant press of Hyunjae’s hips against his ass. 


End file.
